Lonely tears
by Lilith's kiss
Summary: Bulma is kidnapped into space. Her unhappiness sends her into despair. Will a handsome prince turns things around for her?
1. Prologue

_I do not own DBZ or it's characters. _

_This is the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Please review._

_More will follow soon_

**Prologue**

Darkness surrounds me as I enter the room. Behind me, the door is closed, removing the last rays of light that gave me hopes of knowing what lay here in this dark room.

As I scan the dark void in front of me I become aware of soft noises, the sound of someone breathing. I hold my breath. Sweat is tarting to drip down my back and my body starts to shake uncontrollably. The sweat feels cold on my body and makes me shiver even more.  
Someone is here in this room with me, somewhere, hiding in the dark, lurking, waiting.

Now I hear footsteps in front of me. I turn around searching for a way to open the door and flee from this pitch black nightmare. I panic as I realize I can't find a doorknob or anything to let me out of the room.  
Suddenly I feel a warm breath on my neck. I let out a little yelp and run away from the dark stranger breathing down my neck.  
Unfortunately I run into something small, making me trip and fall to the floor. I hear someone chuckle at this, probably the same person as before.

I drag myself up again and grab onto the object that made me fall in the first place. Judging by its shape it seems to be a chair. I hide behind it and try to even my breathing a little. Panic wasn't going to help me now. I need to stay calm and figure a way out of this. I am a genius after all.  
I try to see what is in front of me. By now my eyes have adjusted to the darkness and I can make out a dark shape slowly closing in on me. I cringe and run the other way, avoiding other objects in the room I can barely make out.

My escape is halted swiftly as I run into something hard and big that I didn't seem to be there a second ago. The force knocks me back as I fall on the floor once more. I look up trying to identify just what it was I bumped into. I gasp audibly as it is the dark shape standing in front of me, towering over me ominously.  
I hear another chuckle and feel a hand enclosing around my wrist. "Come here" he says in a deep male voice, pulling me into a standing position and into his arms. I plead him to let me go but he just snakes his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.  
I want to scream but I am to terrified to make my voice obey. I try to break loose but his grip is too powerful.  
The man starts to rub my back in slow motions, going up and down my spine. He brings his mouth to my ear and makes a calm hushing sound. A wave of terror comes over me, making me despair. I start to cry soundlessly. A hand is released from my back and touches my cheek, wiping away the tears. Then he traces his hand around my chin, to my chest, and from my chest to the back of my neck. He rest his hand there and pulls my head to his chest.

After about a minute of just standing there, I start to calm down and stop shaking in his arms. Suddenly I feel his arms moving and my feet leave the ground. Before I know it the dark man has me in his arms. The speed of this movement scared me and I start shaking again. He makes soft hushing sounds trying to calm me down as he carries me across the room.  
He sets me down on a soft surface I assume is a bed.  
Not liking the idea of me and some stranger on a bed I try to get up and flee. But my efforts are in vain as strong arms wrap around my wrists and the weight of a muscled chest against my body knocks me down on the bed so my body underneath his, unable to move. He brings my hands together trapping them in one of his powerful hands above my head. His free hand moves to my cheek, touching it softly, exploring my skin. He trails his hand down to my chin, grips it powerfully and brings his lips to mine for a deep kiss. I try to break free, try to make him stop, to wriggle free from his grasp and kick him somehow. Unfortunately my aggression seems to only ignite his passion. He tightens his grip on my wrists and puts more weight onto me. I utter a moan of pain as his hand crushes my wrists together and his solid chest knocks the breath out of me

I realize now that there is no escape from this dark figure. I feel the little bit of hope I had left inside me disappear into nothing. It feels as if a little piece of my soul leaves my body and fades into the darkness that envelops me. Still frightened I inhale slowly as I force myself to relax my body. In return he loosens his grip on my wrists. He lifts himself up, no longer crushing me but hovering over me. I take in a deep breath. I feel his hand brush through my hair passionately as he trails kisses on my neck and ear, sending shivers trough my body. slowly releases my wrist and snakes his now free hand around my waist and pulls me to him again. He lifts me up and lays me down on my back, softly letting my head rest on a soft pillow. He settles himself next to me on the bed. I hear a faint noise and feel soft sheets being pulled over me.  
He puts his arm around me and pulls my body to his, my back to his hard warm chest. His arm is like a solid bar of steel trapping me to him.  
After staying like this for a while I start to calm down.

I hear his breathing becoming slower and his grip on me loosen. I assume he has dozed off. His arms is still acting as a vice, forcing me to remain in his embrace while he sleeps.

I silently start to cry myself asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

_There, the first chapter. More chapters will follow in the days to come_


	2. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.  
From this chapter on, there will be M-rated language and definitely some lemon.  
I decided to switch to the third person, it is easier to write. The prologue was in the first person because it thought it would suit the situation.  
A big thanks to the people who reviewed :)

**Chapter One**  
She remembered that day vividly, it was the day or rather the night in which she was kidnapped. Her mind would often wonder to that night and she would ask herself if all of this could have been avoided.

One moment she was at the top of her game in Capsule Corporation, the next she was being kidnapped in the middle of the night. She was just about to go to bed when a green alien busted into her bedroom through the window. She recognized him as Zarbon, one of the aliens who had landed only a couple of days ago.  
They had landed out of nowhere claiming to be explorer's. The government had called my father as an intermediary, but seeing as he was too busy, she was burdened with the task of discussing an exchange of technology and whatever else they might be interested in. The person she spent all day showing around the planet and discussing science was Zarbon.

At the time he had been very friendly. After showing him around Capsule Corp it became very apparent he was interested in Bulma's capsulation process. In return she would just love to get her hands on some of that equipment she had seen while Zarbon showed her around the ship. There had been security panels, cameras and guards everywhere, she assumed they had a mistrusting culture by nature. She had noticed a lot of different species, most inhabitants of the ship seemed to be men as large and muscled as Goku. She wondered if they were as strong as Goku.  
When Zarbon had showed her the weapon system she had audibly gasped. Their ship had advanced weapons, she had guessed a simple blast would have been enough to vaporize a moon or an asteroid. She had left afterward to discuss he situation with her father and had promised Zarbon they would continue negotiations in the morning.

So when Zarbon had barged into her bedroom, after her initial surprise and shock she had yelled at him to leave. He had shut her up with a threat. He had said earth would be destroyed if she didn't come with him without making too much of a fuss. He had given her a minute to change her clothes if she didn't want to be taken in her pajamas. She had angrily entered the bathroom to retrieve her clothes.  
Quickly she ran over to the mirror and condensated it with her breath and wrote a message with her finger on the mirror. 'Kidnapped, aliens, help'. She only hoped someone would find it. And that someone would surely get the gang and they could probably save her. They were the most powerful warriors on the planet, they would be able to defeat all of her captors and rend their weaponry useless.

Zarbon had taken Bulma into his arms and had flown her to the ship. The flight was very uncomfortable. She had flown with Yamcha like this a couple of times but this guy flew way faster. She had pleaded with him to slow down, he had ignored her.

When they landed in front of the ship she had demanded an explanation. She wasn't about to take another step without knowing what the hell he wanted with her.  
She could have thrown up when Zarbon said she wasn't there for her genius brain. Someone wanted her, her body anyways. This made her very nervous, she hadn't had a man as much as kiss her since she broke up with Yamcha.  
He had brought her to 'her admirers room' as he had called it, smirking down at her. She had cursed at him the entire time, Zarbon had just ignored her and continued to pull her around the corridors of the ship by her upper arm. They had arrived at a dead end hallway. She was surprised to see two giant doors in front of her, a guard standing on each side.  
"You will behave yourself now, won't you. After all he seemed intent on having you", Zarbon had said to her before pushing her into the room, closing the door behind her.

That night she didn't know who her captor was. He had surprised using the darkness in his room. He overpowered her and pulled her into his bed. She had been so relieved he seemed to be content with just kissing and holding her.

The next morning was very awkward. The light penetrating through the window allowed her to see just who it was that had her taken from her home in the middle of the night.  
She almost jumped out of her skin as when she saw a white, purple and pink lizard thing greeting her as she woke up. He had introduced himself to her as Frieza, her master. The one who owned her. He had lots fun watching her contort in anger calling her his little slave.

He guided her to the window and gave her a few minutes to take a last look at her planet ... her home. The place she grew up, had adventures searching for the dragonballs, met Goku, met Yamcha, dreamed, lived ... loved. She started to cry as she felt the ship taking of. She didn't stop crying until earth was a tiny speck in the black endlessness that is space.

A few days later he forced himself upon her and took her virginity. She had struggled and screamed the entire time.

Frieza had tried to calm her down but she just couldn't stop screaming and struggling. He tried to be gentle and patient with her but gave up when she clearly wasn't going to sleep with him of her own will. He had used his weight to pin her underneath him and keep her still. She only stopped screaming when her voice gave out and she couldn't utter anything else but a weak whimper. By the end of the night her body ached all over, covered in bruises.  
After Frieza left she spent the entire morning crying in the shower.

That was a couple of months ago. She was losing track of time on this ship. Day and night she saw nothing but darkness and stars, maybe every three weeks a planet from up close. She was sitting positioned at the window, staring at an asteroid that was passing by the ship. In her mind she thought of earth. About how her warrior friends would find a way to find out where she was and rescue her.

Her mind jumped back into the present as the door opens swiftly, the sound had startled her. She turned her head to see Zarbon walk in with a tiny pile of papers and a clipboard.  
"Ugh! Him again" she thought to herself

Several times a day he would barge into Frieza's room to bring him paperwork, messages or whatever. He would leave them on the desk and then come over to her and have some small talk. One way small talk that is. He always talks and talks and she just ignores him every time.  
She is still angry at him for taking her from her home. She knew he had no choice in the matter. If he had refused, he would probably have been beaten and demoted. He was just following orders. Still, she thought he was a jerk, forcing his endless gossip, rants about work and random thoughts upon her everyday.  
Sometimes he brought her new pieces of clothing, jewelry or some lingerie that she was usually forced to wear for 'almighty lord Frieza' as Zarbon would put it. Once in a while she would get lucky and he would bring a book for her to read.  
She wonders if he likes working for a murderous fiend, being his own personal lackey, sucking up to him even when he is not there. Must be really tiring.

She liked him better than Dodoria though. He is a pink, big ... thing with spikes on it. He handles all of the warriors Frieza has and she rarely has to bear with his presence. She only encountered him alone in Frieza's room for about two times.  
He had called her his master's personal whore and mocked her weak physique. It resulted in her telling him to fuck off or just throwing anything she could grab at him until he left while cursing her. When Frieza is around, he would be a whole different story. He would ignore her and behave himself. Zarbon too, didn't say as much as a word to me when Frieza was around.

Luckily Frieza is only around in the morning and evening. During the day he does whatever intergalactic tyrants do, whatever that may be, she didn't care. She usually had the whole day to herself. Just a big empty room, some books and something that looks like a television.

She hated being on the ship with Frieza, traveling from planet to planet. Always conquering, fighting, killing. It made her sick to her stomach. Even worse was having to obey the lizards every little whim if she didn't want to be punished.

"I don't deserve this" she thought to herself, "I'm an inventor, a genius, someone who likes adventures, not someone who lives to please some tyrant."

Zarbon had put down his pile and sat down next to her, informing her of the latest gossip. She really couldn't care less. She wished he would just leave.  
After what seemed about an hour he went back to his work and she was left with only her thought to entertain her.

Goku would come she promised to herself, he would bring the rest of the warriors. They would kill Frieza and she could go back to her normal life.

Bulma Briefs would find a way to escape this fate that has been forced upon her if it killed her, she decided to herself.

* * *

_So that is it for this chapter. I promise Vegeta will come into the story next chapter_.  
_If any of you are wondering, there will be no lemon scenes with Frieza because, well, ewwww._


	3. Chapter 2 Excursion

_I do not own DBZ or any of its characters._  
_A big thanks to the people who reviewed and added the story to your favourites._

_  
Sorry it took so long, I had test in German, French and English class (we Flemish people need to learn too many languages), not to mention__ the marketing papers that were due this week._

**Chapter 02: excursion**  
It had been a morning like any other. She had woken up in Frieza's arms, her back pressed to his naked chest. When he loosened his grip on her in his sleep she took the opportunity to wriggle out of his arms and climb out of bed into the kitchen  
She had given up trying to fight him off. Every time he would just overpower her with his superhuman strength. it never mattered what kind of resistance she offered. He always ended up getting from me exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. If she didn't fight back, the whole ordeal would be over with more quickly. She didn't even cry that much anymore either.

She made her way into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Bulma always ate before he woke up. She had just finished her breakfast and poured herself some coffee when Frieza joined her in the kitchen.  
"Good morning sweetheart" he muttered, still in a half dormant state. He sat down, claimed her cup of coffee and drank about half the thing in one gulp.  
"Good morning" she replied angrily. She had just put a lot of effort in making herself that latté and had been longing for it. She decided to give up on coffee and sat down at the opposite side of the table, staring at the half empty cup.  
She always tried to avoid eye contact and conversation as much as possible. She would maybe say about ten words a day or so, most of the times a yes or another appropriate term of agreement.

"In a few hours we will be landing on a planet that resembles your home planet earth", he said, "It apparently has lots of places of interest. I will allow you to leave the ship and visit this planets capital city. Maybe this will get you more lively again. How would you like that?"  
"An escort will pick you up in two hours", he stated without even waiting for an answer to his question, he drank the last bit of her coffee and disappeared from the room.

Oh God yes! Bulma thought to herself. If these people had the right technology, she could use the opportunity to send a message to earth, something clearer than a message on a mirror that is. Her mind wandered once more to Goku and the rest of warrior friends, even her jerk ex-boyfriend Yamcha. They would come, take out Frieza where he couldn't hurt earth and liberate her from her own personal hell. She smiled at the thought of freedom.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking what the planet would be like. Would they have movie theaters, blue skies or a mall? She sat back and enjoyed being alone with her thoughts of freedom.  
Then it had hit her. Escort? An escort?! Oh great, another afternoon with Zarbon. That probably meant more clothing and small talk.  
Death by boredom would surely follow, she thought to herself. Furthermore she wouldn't have an unattended moment to contact earth. Just great.

She almost fell asleep on the couch. Hearing commotion outside the door she woke up again.  
The doors opened and she heard someone coming in. She didn't even bother looking back to see who it was.

Audible footsteps approached the couch.

"Woman!" someone shouted from behind me. Bulma turned around to see who could possibly be this rude.  
As she turned around prepared with snide comment she saw a handsome man standing there who looked like he was about to burst from impatience.  
She stood up to get a better look at him.  
He was a little bit taller than her, very muscled and ... very handsome. His skin was darker then hers, his eyes were also very dark, so dark she could get lost in them. It was such a shame he had a scowl on his face, making it hard. Bulma felt her cheeks burn red and took a step back.

"My name is Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. I have been instructed to 'babysit' you today. Let's go and get this over with."  
He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along the corridors towards the exit of the ship. Bulma had been shocked with his rudeness but didn't fight back.  
"Where to?" he asked her.  
"I ... I don't know" I replied. "I have never been on this planet. I wouldn't know where to go."  
He stared at her for some time waiting for her to specify a location.  
"Like I said I don't know anything here. Anywhere but here would be fine."

Before she knew what was happening he had lifted her up in his arms and was flying at a speed that made her sick to her stomach.  
She felt her heart beat faster. Bulma hadn't been in the presence of a handsome man in quite some time and now her hormones were on overdrive. Her stomach was hurting like hell from the butterflies and nausea that were fighting for dominance.  
"Could you please go slower, this is making me sick".  
He didn't slow down at all so the queasiness wasn't going away. Luckily they landed pretty quickly. He set down in the middle of an empty park, next to a small brook.  
As soon as he set her down it became apparent that the nausea of the flight had won over the butterflies. The world seemed to be turning around her and she ran to the nearest bush to get it out of her system.  
Oh God, how embarrassing! She thought to herself. Luckily the little brook seemed to have clean water to clean herself up.  
By the time she turned around again, Vegeta was standing with his back against a tree, looking the other way. There was still a scowl on his face. She ignored him and turned her attention to the brook again, studying her pale face in the reflection of the water.

Angrily she turned around. "Did you really have to fly that fast, you jerk. My head feels like it will be spinning for days"  
"My job was to escort you somewhere" he retorted "Flying is the most efficient way of travel."  
"You were going way too fast, you could have slowed down when I asked you to" she said while standing up again. She tried her best not to wobble as they stared each other down.  
"It is not my problem that your ridiculous weak physique can't take a little flight."  
"My god, are all you servants of Frieza such jerks" she yelled at him.  
She seemed to have hit a nerve there. He walked over to her and judging by his face, he was angry, very angry.  
"You are the one to talk. You are his most 'personal' servant." he said with disgust in his voice.  
She tried to slap him in the face but he caught her hand with ease. Bulma tried to pull her hand back in shock but couldn't get out of his powerful grip. He seemed very amused by the fact that he was stronger than her, judging by the smirk on his face. She wanted to slap him harder for this, but decided to stare him down.  
"I am not here by choice. I was kidnapped from my home in the middle of the night and I'm being blackmailed. If I leave, my home planet is done for. I have to endure 'that'. What is your excuse? A profound love for killing perhaps?"  
"That is none of your business, woman. My reasons are my own" he said, releasing her hand. He looked the other way and walked away from her. He went to stand against the nearest tree.  
She decided to sit on a big flat rock next to the water, turning her head away from him.

They both stayed like that for what seemed to be hours.  
Bulma let her mind wander. How could somebody so handsome be such a jerk. He was exciting and infuriating at the same time. Also she was angry at herself for not looking for a way to contact earth, she should have asked to go to the mall or something, a place with lots of people.  
Suddenly a beeping sound from Vegeta's direction brought her out of her thoughts. It came from the device on his face.  
"It is time to go back now woman" he said, looking angrily at her. He apparently wasn't happy about backing down in their little fight earlier.  
"I don't want to go back yet" she said, "I'm having a blast here with you" she added sarcastically.  
Without saying a word, he walked over to her, grabbed her upper arm and pulled her to a standing position. Before she could even complain they were flying again. This time however, he wasn't flying this fast.

As he guided her back through the corridors of the ship to Frieza's quarters, she wondered if she would ever see him again.

- - - - - - -  
There, I got the chapter out. Sorry again for the wait. The next chapter will probably be out on Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how tired I am after going out on Monday (yay, an excuse to wear my Jimmy Choo's)


	4. Chapter 3 Chatter

_I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 3: Chatter**

Soon after she returned, the ship had taken of again. Bulma was a little disappointed. She liked the view of trees and green better than the darkness of space.  
She spent the rest of the day thinking back to her encounter.  
He had called himself Vegeta, prince of all saiyans. A prince working for Frieza, how peculiar.  
She thought about his situation for a minute. He probably was just as much of a prisoner as she was, after all he did react strangely when she questioned his motives. This thought made her feel kind of guilty. She shouldn't have assumed anything. For a second she thought about apologizing the next time she saw him, but then she decided against when she pictured his smug and superior expression. Nope, she wouldn't be giving him an opportunity for that. God only knew if she would ever get to see him again.

She was just about to doze of on the couch when Zarbon walked in. As usual, he went over to the desk with paperwork. After that, he sat down on the couch next to her and brought her up to speed with the latest gossip, apparently Dodoria had been flirting with some of the kitchen personnel, got caught by captain Ginyu and got scolded for it by Frieza. Bulma let out a chuckle, imagining him being brought to justice.

"You seem awfully cheery today" Zarbon noticed, seeing how she would normally ignore him. "Maybe the fresh air did you some good" he added.  
He knows, she thought to herself, she could have known nothing stays a secret from this green gossip queen.  
"How was your trip with the charming prince anyway?"  
She looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh come on, you have to tell me. I told you about Dodoria, didn't I. Tell me how it went. Where did you go? Did he talk at all?"  
"What do you mean by 'did he talk', of course he talked" she replied.  
"Really?" Zarbon said with surprise in his voice, "He rarely says anything to anybody. He is such a weird guy, but so incredibly handsome, wouldn't you agree?"  
Bulma looked the other way, trying to hide her blush. He was indeed very handsome, she thought to herself.  
"Oooh, you're blushing, you must agree he is a very handsome perfectly tanned wonder. It's a shame he is in a bad mood all of the time. Don't worry, I won't tell Frieza about your little crush."

"Why does he work for Frieza anyway?" she asked "he doesn't seem to enjoy it too much"  
"I'll tell you if you tell me everything about your day out with him" he answered.  
"Fine then" she said "We went to a kind of park with lots of trees and a little brook. He flew too fast and I had to throw up. We had an argument and then he just ignored me until he flew me back"  
"Interesting" Zarbon said. "Ok, now I'll tell you. The prince has been working under Frieza since he was a little boy. He's from a planet of warriors. Unfortunately there were too many of them to keep under control. So Frieza blew up the planet while Vegeta and two other saiyans were out. Those two are working for Frieza as well. They do not like obeying orders very much, but since they have nowhere to go they deal with it and do what Frieza says."

"That's just weird. I know if Earth would be destroyed I would want to get out of here as fast as humanly possible" she said.  
"Now that isn't really that fast then" Zarbon teased her. He just couldn't resist.

Seeing how Zarbon had learned what he wanted to know he left the room in a hurry, probably wanting to go and spread rumours. She almost regretted talking to him, but was happy she now knew about his past.

An hour later Frieza had come in and just like Zarbon didn't waste any time in questioning her. He sat himself down on the couch next to her.  
"Did you have fun today?" he said as he ran his hand through her hair.  
"Not really" she replied.  
"Hmm, are you embarrassed you were sick in front of him? Is that it?"  
Damn you Zarbon, she thought, couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for five minutes  
"He ... he's just a jerk" she said.  
"What a shame" he sighed, "I love it when some of my favourite people get along fine. Just like you and Zarbon, chatting every day, don't think I don't know about that"  
She fought back the urge to roll her eyes at that last statement.  
"Perhaps I should let you out of this room more often, you seem in a better mood than usual."  
She didn't reply, it wasn't as if she had any say in the matter anyway.

- - - - - - - - - -  
A little bit short, I know. The half of the next chapter is already written, it will be out soon.


	5. Chapter 4 Confrontation

_I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters._  
_So I had my very first Starbuck ever (one just opened up in Belgium), I get what the fuss is about now. I absolutely adore coffee_. _It's my best friend in the morning._

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

With sleep still in her eyes, Bulma was washing herself. She had just woken up and needed some cold water to wake her up.  
She only got an hour of sleep this night and was exhausted. She dried herself of and put on her underwear. She decided to get a cup of coffee before putting the rest of her clothes on.  
She got out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. Seeing how Frieza left hours ago she could enjoy her morning in peace. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down on a chair next to the window.

They had just landed on a planet yesterday and the view was breathtaking. There were lots of trees and a couple of waterfalls. Zarbon had told her that this planet was uninhabited. They had made a stop because of the animals on the planet. They were apparently very ugly, but the meat is considered the best in the universe. She imagined an animal with all tentacles and slime everywhere as she walked back to the kitchen to wash her cup.

Bulma didn't even hear the door open when it did. She turned around and started walking towards the bedroom when she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She let out a little shriek in surprise when she noticed someone standing so close to her, she thought she had been alone in the room. Bulma turned to face him.  
"Damn you Vegeta, sneaking up on me like that. What are you doing here anyway?" she yelled at him.  
"I am yet again stuck with the task of having to take you all around the planet" he said while turning his head the other way, making an effort not to look at her.  
"Don't you look away from me" she yelled.  
"If wouldn't if you were properly covered up." he said.  
Suddenly Bulma realized she was standing there in just her panties and a bra. As quickly as she could, she ran over to the bathroom to get dressed. Oh God, that was so embarrassing, she thought to herself.

When she got out of the bathroom, he was still standing at the exact same spot as before, arms crossed and probably in a very bad mood again.  
"Are you finally ready so we can get this over with" he said.  
"I don't want this either you know. Can't someone else just do it"  
"Apparently not. Zarbon insisted I'd be stuck with the job" he said.  
She should have known, the green bastard was probably laughing his ass of right now.  
"Come on, get a move on, I've got other things on my schedule today" he said, clearly more irritated now.  
"Then just leave. I'm fine here, I don't need you to take me anywhere."  
"I'll get in trouble again if I ignore orders. Will you stop being so difficult already and just come along."  
"No way. I'm staying here. You can't make me."

She probably shouldn't have said that last part. One second he had been standing there, the next she felt the ground disappear from under her feet as he threw her over his shoulder. For a minute she was too shocked to move but then her temper kicked in as he carried her along the ship. She started screaming and kicking, trying to get out of his grasp.  
On their way out they passed Zarbon who was obviously trying hard not to laugh at the scene. Oh boy, would she let him have it the next time she saw him.

By the time Vegeta had taken of in the air, Bulma's voice was tired from all the screaming so she decided to give up. It wasn't as if she had a chance of fighting him of anyway.  
When he landed he dropped her on the ground and walked away from her. Bulma stood up, dusted herself off and was just about to give Vegeta a piece of her mind when she noticed her surroundings. They were at the edge of a ravine, exotic flowers everywhere. The sun was warm on her skin and it felt good to be in the open air. She forgot how angry she was and turned to Vegeta.  
"It's so beautiful here."  
"If you're into flowers that is."  
"I am into flowers. My mother used to grow lots of them in our garden. The first thing I'll do when I get back to earth is pick a beautiful bouquet for myself and stare at it for hours. Then I'd probably get back to work."  
"Hmmm" he replied.  
"My friends are probably thinking of a way to find me and rescue me." she said with certainty in her voice.  
Vegeta didn't reply.

Bulma set herself down on the nearest soft looking surface next to some flowers. To her amazement, he sat down next to her.  
"So what was your profession?" he asked her.  
She gave him a confused look.  
"You said you had work to get back to. What kind of work?"  
"I am an inventor, just like my father. He really is hopeless without me around, so he must miss me as much as I miss him."

They both watched in awe as a flock of birds flew by. They looked exactly like ducks, but more colorful, they even made the same sound as ducks. She thought about Vegeta's situation all of the sudden. He probably wouldn't remember much of his home planet if what Zarbon had said was true.  
"Vegeta?"  
"Hmmm"  
"What was your home planet like?"  
"Warm, dry and big."

"Zarbon said you hate Frieza and taking orders from him." Bulma said.  
"Zarbon says a lot of unnecessary things."  
"I know. But is it true? And why are you here then? He has nothing to blackmail you with."  
"I have a need to become strong. Working under Frieza provides me with that. What is your excuse?"  
She decided to ignore his question.

"What is it like to not have a home anymore, to have you planet destroyed?" she asked  
"Well, it sucks. But you should know that better than anybody" he answered.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Earth."  
"What about Earth, what are you saying?" she said, confusion plaguing her.  
"You must know it was destroyed by the Ginyu Force a couple of days after you came to the ship."

Bulma felt the tears in her eyes, blurring her vision. "You are lying!"  
"Surely someone must have told you. I doubt Zarbon wouldn't been able to keep his yap shut about something like that."  
The last thing she felt before she fainted was a stream of tears coming from her eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

_A__ big thanks to the people who reviewed. It really gets me in the writing mood knowing someone actually wants to read what I write._


	6. Chapter 5 Pain

_I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters._

**Chapter 5: Pain**

The light came through the window of Bulma's bedroom. She had just gotten dressed and was now going down the stairs to have breakfast. Her mother and father greeted her as she joined them at the table. "Good morning, honey" her mother said. That poor kid Yamcha just called to say he's sorry. You really should forgive him."  
"We'll see about that mom. I'm going to the lab now".  
As she walked to the lab the house around her started to change, it felt like it was fading, melting away before her eyes.  
"No! ... Noooo! My home" she yelled, "Mom! Dad!".  
The scenery of her home had been replaced by total darkness.  
She tried to scream but no sound came out. Bulma sat down in panic and started hugging her knees, closing her eyes in panic.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her. She felt herself slowly being pulled into reality.  
"Woman. Woman!" it called to her.  
"Woman!"  
She opened her eyes. As her vision became less blurry she was looking at Vegeta's face. It took her a minute to realize he was holding her in his arms.  
When she realized he was very close to her she started to blush and tried to push him away. Of course she couldn't move him even a little bit. He saw her discomfort and let go of her.

Bulma stood up to gather her thoughts. It all came rushing back. Earth was destroyed, her home was gone. She felt the tears coming and tried to prevent them from leaving her eyes. She started pacing back and forth, not knowing what to do. Vegeta was watching her like a hawk, expecting she would faint again.  
"You are absolutely sure about Earth?" she finally asked him.  
"It is gone, woman." he replied. She could judge from the look in his eyes that he genuinely felt sorry for her.  
"I ... I can't, I ... I won't ..." she said, tears rolling down her face. "Leave me alone for a minute please."

Vegeta stood up and walked to he other side of the meadow, while she walked to the edge of the ravine and sat down. She thought about her situation for a minute. Why? Why did she have to endure all that for nothing. He had promised the safety of Earth, the only reason to live for. She had no more reason to punish herself, living as his servant. She now was determined to get out the only way she could.  
Determined she stood up and leapt into the ravine.

By the time she had taken her second leap towards her death, she felt herself being pulled back roughly. When her back hit something hard and warm she realized Vegeta had stopped her. His arms locked around her, making escape impossible. She struggled to get free, trashing and screaming at him to let her go.  
"No way" he said while dragging her away from the edge, "I'm not letting you give up that easily."  
When he was far enough from the edge he sat down on the ground and pulled her on his lap, trying to limit her movements.  
"Will you calm down already!" he yelled at her.  
"No" she yelled back. "Let me go."  
"Woman, your death will not bring back your loved ones."  
Bulma tried her best to calm herself. Instead of struggling, she let her back rest against Vegeta's chest, panting in exhaustion from her little fight. In return he loosened his grip on her. His chest was warming her back and was calming the rage that had been building inside her.

"How did you react when you found out about your planet?" she asked him after a while.  
"I had a similar outburst. Someone had to knock me out."  
"Did you cry?"  
"Warriors do not cry woman."  
"But you were just a child. No one would think less of you if you would cry."  
"My fellow saiyans would. I do not mind if you cry, you are actually not crying as much as I would have thought."  
"Since I was taken from my home, I've cried my eyes out again and again. From the moment I woke up until I went to sleep again. I've cried because of sadness, pain and rage. Lately I stopped crying as much as I used to. I think I was slowly getting used to this miserable life. I just hate how it makes me look weak."  
"I do not think you are weak woman" Vegeta replied, "sacrificing your well being for your home world is very honorable and noble. If I were in your position I would have done the same, even if there was a chance Frieza was lying. You need to keep being strong.  
"I don't want to be strong, I want to give up, I want to cry."  
"Cry then. It is not a shame for a woman to cry."  
"I want to cry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop again." she said, "and when I do stop crying, I don't think I'll have any tears left anymore. I just can't keep doing this anymore."  
"If I survived, so can you. The fact that you still have your sanity is proof that you can live through this."  
"Live? Why? To be a homeless slave, to make myself miserable for no reason. My world is gone. Everything is gone." she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Why can't life just be easy for once?" she continued, turning to look at Vegeta as she posed him this question. When he didn't reply she looked the other way staring in the distance.

For a long time they just sat there and said nothing. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder, wanting a little comfort. Vegeta didn't know how to comfort her, so he just put his hand on the small of her back, not sure how to respond. He felt really bad for this girl. It was such a waste for a monster like Frieza to have someone like her. She deserved a real man.  
"I've decided" she said after a while. "I will try get out of Frieza's grasp and live my life as I want or die trying. I'll make him let me go or steal a ship if I must."  
"As long as you don't try that on my watch." Vegeta replied. "I'd get the punishment of a lifetime."  
"If you think you can reason Frieza into letting you go, you are mistaken." he added.  
"I don't plan on giving him inside information about my escape, you know."  
"Also, I would not let Frieza know that you are aware of your home planet." he said.  
He grabbed her arm and she looked up at him in surprise. He looked deep into her eyes.  
"If Frieza knows you have no reason to stay, he will make you stay anyway he can.  
"He can't make me. If I'm unable to escape I'll commit suicide. And you won't be able to stop me next time."  
"Woman. He would have you on such a tight leash, you wouldn't even be able to end your life."  
"You are probably right about that."  
"Zarbon used to be like you. His planet was destroyed as well and all he did was try and escape."  
"So why is he still here then."  
"I don't know, Frieza convinced him to stay. What methods he used is a mystery though."  
Having made his point, he let go of her arm.

Bulma continued to look him straight in the eye, still sitting on his lap facing him. He had saved her and actually comforted her. Nobody had done that in a while.  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him.  
"I do not know. I am not used to being the 'nice' type." he replied.  
"Maybe because we are both in the same situation. Homeless and working for a lizard. We have a connection. I think we share similar feelings." she said as she put her hands on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up as well. "Do you feel the same way I do Vegeta?" she asked him.  
"Probably."  
Bulma leaned forward, took him by surprise and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
So I'll try to make my chapters a bit longer now. This chapter just needs to end here. A real cliff-hanger. But don't worry I'll update soon. Next week a birth mark underneath my foot is being cut out so I'll be stuck at home for a week, nothing better to do than to write.

Don't forget to review. Feedback makes my day and helps me improve.

And oh yeah. Lemon alert for the next chapter ;)


End file.
